


Crash Landed

by DivergentDemiElf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Astronomy, Constellations, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Felix doesn't know how love feels like, Felix has a panic attack poor thing, Felix is poor, Felix is scared of needles, Felix is so confused lol, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, He doesn't show it usually, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sarcasm, Seungmin is actually kinda sweet, Seungmin is super sarcastic, Seungmin is very judging and can be rude, Society is under surveillance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentDemiElf/pseuds/DivergentDemiElf
Summary: A boy, Kim Seungmin, is in the form of a constellation. Poor Lee Felix somehow manages to get him falling out of the sky. Seungmin isn't ecstatic about it and forces him to get him back into the night sky. Well, society is under great surveillance and someone like an ex-constellation spikes their interest.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesenhorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesenhorita/gifts).



> A twist on Greek mythology that doesn't need any background knowledge to be understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to reccomend littlesenhorita's works. Her first language isn't English (neither is mine) but still writes extremely well :). I am living in America and was learning English very early on, so my English has improved more than my German has, unfortunately. I actually won't be putting this on Wattpad until I make a cover, so you get it early ;)

In short terms, I started dating a constellation. Now, don't bat your eyes at me and wonder why I'm not in a mental hospital. One, I wouldn't be able to afford it and two, I'm not some psychotic guy that hit his head one too many times. Why am I sounding so formal? I have no fricking idea. All I can say, my mom raised me to respect and use formal language. Then again, a few words that wouldn't be considered highly respectable slip out from time to time, as you can probably tell. See? I'm already running out of words. This thesaurus is still proving its use, though. Well, where should I start?

For one thing, my name is Lee Yongbok, but you can call me Felix. My grandfather first showed me the stars through his giant telescope, that my little hands tried to desperately clutch, always imagining I was a pirate on the strongest and mightiest vessel, the Earth. I was the captain looking out across the sea of stars, commanding, "Land ho!" when a constellation or planet came into view. That's how my grandfather always made me think about it, at least. I miss him. Now, I'm 23 and all by myself in the world. Well, I would say the stars are always there for me, but I don't want them to get upset or tell me "that I am forcing words into their mouths" so I would rather not.

My dream of becoming an astronomer was thrown in the trash when my parents told me to work in the office like my father. I made a dumb decision that night; I ran away. Now I'm barely scraping by in an ant's apartment just because I didn't want to sit in a cubicle and suffer through back pains. At least I have my telescope. The handheld telescope is one of my prized possessions. There! Now you know my all-too-uninteresting background story. I also may or may not be having this edited by Minnie, so this will probably sound better when it gets to you than it does now. Enough about me, let's see how badly I manage to start the story!

Once upon a- Okay. I sound like I'm telling a fairy tale. Let me try this again. 

Way back whe- I am still getting used to this whole telling story thing, so please be patient with me.

It all started with a- Nope. Sigh. One more time. I think I have an idea.

One cold night (yay! I did it), I was looking at the stars, since there were barely any puffy clouds barricading my view of the night sky. I had my telescope settled in the crook of my arm, just like every cloudless night. I shivered slightly when the wisps of the cold air blew through my gray hoodie. Then again, I enjoyed the cold. It was like a package deal when you wanted to spend your time under the blanket of stars. I flickered my gaze over the inkiness when one special constellation caught my eye.

It wasn't the brightest nor the biggest. In fact, only if you squinted you could see that it was there. If it wasn't for Sirius, I wouldn't have been able to tell it was peeking just above the horizon. Near the middle of the constellation, one star drew me in. It seemed just a tinge different, but I couldn't tell what it was. I knew how hard it is to operate a handheld telescope, but I discovered that it just took a bit of patience. I pointed it in the direction of the star, but it kept evading me. Almost as if it was running away from me. After countless tries, instead of giving up, I kept at it. Then, I finally gazed at the little reddish light.

Then it seemed to get brighter and brighter, blinking in and out. It blinded me quite literally. I put a hand over the eye in pain and looked at the constellation. One by one, they all came down, falling. I was sure that I was hallucinating.

Suddenly (since the night seemed to have the ability to get even weirder), a guy about my age in a slightly smoking toga with an olive wreath placed in his pinkish hair was before me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 711 (you want a slushy (or however you spell it)? Do you maybe need some gas or a banana nut muffin?) Now it's 722 after editing, so I'm sad.
> 
> I wanted to try something a bit different. I am just really curious about trying out what I like and don't like. My goal with this was 1) a new ship that most don't write about (Seunglix) and 2) try to have the story start off with the main character telling the story to you directly in a way. I am still planning this story, but I desperately wanted to write this down first and then fully plan. You won't get this until it's planned, dw. I also have some pre-written chappies, even if I want to give those out already TT^TT. Plus, I got grounded *again* so lovely times. Was me starting the story not too cringy? Like the whole "once upon a time" thing?


	2. t w o

“Why now of all times? I wanted to be in the sky for  _ at least _ another century! They forgot the part that I was ‘destined to not be caught’ when they prophesized that ‘someone would catch me if they looked at my heart.’ That was the whole point of me being in the sky!” The boy grumbled.

“Umm… urgh,” a weird gurgling came out of my throat. 

“I’m Canis Major, but you can call me by my human name, Kim Seungmin.” The boy held out his hand for me to shake. My head still felt like mush and needed to comprehend what was happening. “The one time I’m polite…” Seungmin muttered. 

“Uh… sorry… Lee Felix,” I managed. The boy that looked straight from Ancient Greece blinked and looked at me.

“Then, Felix, I must say that it truly is my honor to be with thou,” Seungmin played out his part like in a Shakespeare act. “I’m joking. Do you really expect me to not have studied how human languages have evolved in school?” He deadpanned as if it made perfect sense that stars hugged their nebulas (basically where a star is born) goodbye to hopefully have a good day at school. He later explained to me how his nebulas were there for him until he grew up. They acted as his parents, and he had several of them; one for each star. “I am guessing by the silence that is a ‘yes.’” Seungmin looked slightly hurt.

“Would you like to come with me inside? Maybe you could explain to me… how the heck all this happened. I don’t want to stand in this cold any longer,” I decided. Shrugging, Seungmin briskly made his way up to the front door of the grand apartment building. I arrived a few seconds later and entered with him, too. The elevator was sadly out of order, so we had to go up the stairs all the way to my room, 4419. It was nothing special; just a cramped kitchen, squeezed alongside a narrow second-hand couch, that fit two people at the very most. There was a separate bathroom just enough space for one person to fit in with a shower, a toilet, and a sink. A twin bed with thin, overused sheets was in another separate room. The wallpaper was already pealing in places. It seemed almost personal and embarrassing at the time standing next to a well-dressed person that was used to elegance, judging from the gold intertwined olive branches and silky white fabric that fit perfectly. 

“So, are you going to be sleeping on the floor or…?” He asked. I almost choked at what he said. It was  _ my _ house and  _ my  _ bed, but he was a guest and a constellation at that, depending on whether my head was making this up or not. A good night of sleep and rest should do the trick! Well, that’s what I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 488
> 
> I split this chapter, because it was too long :)) Next week you will see what happened ;) I am such a cruel person sometimes. Oh well. I tried to make a Seungmin with extra snark. I also wanted to give you guys an early chap because school is a (insert boxer or victory song bleep)


	3. t h r e e

“I can be on the couch,” I suggested and the former constellation seemed to be okay with it. When I settled into the one ratty blanket I had managed to find while ignoring the creaking of the couch, I sighed. Everything would be fine.  _ Let’s hope I am not mental _ . With that lovely thought, I drifted off to a restless sleep. Now that I think about it, don’t characters  _ always _ ‘drift off to a restless sleep?’ If I wasn’t reciting my past (weird) events, I would have said that at least a bit differently. Moving on, as you might know, Seungmin wasn’t just a fathom of my imagination. Let’s just say, that hearing the clattering of something isn’t the best way to wake up. Naturally, he was curious in the creations he hadn’t seen or studied, since he didn’t take the optional elective of human technologies. 

Usually, I was used to a peaceful Saturday morning to have me waking up to the maybe occasional fight next door or just the sun glaring into my eyes. However, I didn’t have my coffee and wasn’t mentally or physically prepared to endure a curious ex-constellation that didn’t know what a cutting board was, much less nearly put it in the fireplace. Even if I can be a “literal sunshine,” I need to at least  _ wake up _ . 

As I was staggering a few feet to get to the kitchen portion of the room, Seungmin was holding a cutting board and hitting it a few times against the wall, presumably to see if it did anything. There were now noticeable dents in the drywall. I was just able to stop him before he put the wooden slab into the raging fire. The heaters broke a year ago, so I always ended up using the fireplace, instead. 

"Why do you have a piece of wood? Isn't it supposed to be used to feed the fire?" 

"It's a cutting board… How do you not know what that is? Didn't you take a class on stuff like that?" 

"Nope," came back a curt reply as he ran away to look at something else. I made him sit down and nibble on some bread and butter, before he destroyed another important object. With my luck, it probably won't be the last time something like this happens. 

"Okay, explain this whole 'your constellation falling out of the sky and then turning into a boy' madness to me," I suggested. I didn't make the smart decision of listening this through when I had some caffeine already flowing through my system. 

"Well, I am Canis Major, the 'dog that was destined to never be caught' and be forever chased in the night sky. It's just some old myth. What I'm saying is, some people (by people I mean godly beings) decided to not read the fine print. The fine print  _ always _ says something important, as you probably know. What it says is, 'if the constellation goes magnified, seen by an eye of need and perseverance, and then is set on the heart, near the middle of the stars, then the dog can be caught and turned into the species and age (by years) of the catcher.' That might be one of the longest grammatically correct (at least, I think it is) sentence I know. The star you got so fascinated by was my heart, as you can probably guess. That star was actually VY Canis Majoris. It’s a reddish gas giant. Well, you get the general idea. The only thing is, I never wanted to be caught. I want to go back up to the sky," Seungmin explained. I had successfully burned myself with spilled boiling water four times and dropped the kettle twice throughout the telling of the tale that I wasn't quite sure whether to believe or not. 

“That makes no sense,” I mumbled.

He must have heard me for he said the following words, “Welcome to Greek mythology.” I was in such a daze I didn’t realize he had discovered my old laptop that had (somehow) exceeded its warranty, but not without functioning about as well as if you tried to convince Hera that one of Zeus’s mortal affairs was innocent. That means that you had to slap it a few times and keep the charging cable in a specific way to actually have any sort of thing happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 730
> 
> I actually don’t really ship them, but I’m not against it. I just wanted a Seungmin personality, because we all need a bit of sarcasm in our lives. I am really trying to make the whole mythology ordeal simple enough for those that don’t understand it. I also am really enjoying this project; I get to learn about a constellation and its myth. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! I already am making this an au where the people are under surveillance for some reason. Don’t know why yet :) Lemme check my plans… yes, I do. ANYWAYS, I need a really tricky riddle please :3 Also, don’t expect to get this long chapters always. This story is unraveling quite faster than I intended it to. I might split this chapter… I did huehue. Periods are a pain in the butt (quite literally). I would curse openly if I was allowed to, but *my mom* would ground me for eternity. I am sorry for the late update. All I got to say is that chapter six is funny. The story gets interesting in the next chapter, I PROMISE.


	4. f o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// panic attack

Soon enough, I decided to maybe have regulations for the little constellation to follow. 

“Hey, Seungmin? I wrote down a list of rules here-” My breath caught in my throat. Seungmin was on my computer, typing. Oh no… I basically leapt to the other side of the room. “What are you doing?” I wailed. He peered up and didn’t meet my very concerned hazel eyes. 

“I was just looking at how the thing they call ‘Google’ works. Everyone was talking about it at one point,” he mumbled. This time, instead of acting devilish, he almost seemed innocent. It made my heart crumple in on itself, twisting itself into a detailed origami work. What was happening to me? I had asked myself. 

“What did you search?” I questioned, after I had taken some control of whatever that was.

“Just how to get back up into the sky,” he muttered, wringing his hands nervously. I said some things my mother would definitely not have been proud of. I knew what was coming. Them. They would soon be rattling at the door, finding a way to get in. The door would be kicked open and everything would go downhill from there.

I always gave others the impression that I was happy and carefree under my bright personality and jokes, but nothing could hide the panic and fear drowning me. The waters were rising, and my lungs were desperately gasping for air. Everything was becoming blurry and unfocused. They would take everything from me. I would become nothing but one of their measly test subjects, prodded with pins and needles and scanned with countless heavy machinery. “Hey.” It was just one word that got in through the tides and made their way to my ears. It was a line, a string that led back to the voice. “Are you good?” How would I be okay? I had trypanophobia, the fear of needles. They never spared even little kids messing around, so how were we going to be fine? “Breathe, Felix. You’re going to pass out.” Such caring words. Maybe gulping a few gusts of air, wouldn’t be so bad. “I don’t know what to do. Felix! Snap out of it.” Maybe tugging on the string connected to these desperate words could do something, but why crawl up when I feel so heavy? “There are some guys in all black banging on the door! Felix, please.” That was the final thing that turned me from a lead weight at the bottom of the sea into a buoy bobbing on the crashing waves. I must have been out for a while for them to be already looking for their newest research project, us.

All I managed out of my raspy throat was, “They’re here.” 

[badly done carrd](https://divergentdemielf.carrd.co/) [ssd](https://mobile.twitter.com/DivergentElf/status/1353377331117744129)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 458
> 
> My goal is to have at least 450 words in a chapter :) which doesn’t seem like a lot, I know. Writing so many chapters in little time can be a lot sometimes. Sorry for the late update. I was just finishing up chappie seven :D and I have my very badly done carrd here (please interact with me) and then we have this for ssd :) : in story


	5. f i v e

Okay, you might be wondering who I am referring to. “They” are an organization that obsess with finding aliens. They are called Identifying, Researching, and Exploiting Suspicious Emerging Life Forms or I.R.E.S.E.L.F. Funny how the term “ire” is another word for “anger.” It basically means “anger self.” I don’t think they ever realized that’s what it means. I am going to pretend that I knew that all along and Minnie didn’t tell me. 

They apparently blackmailed the Americas, all of Asia, and the Northern parts of Europe. How do I move on? This is getting awkward… I don’t want to ask for help, because I  _ know _ I can do this. Deep breaths. You’ve got this, Felix. 

Moving back to the story (I am feeling slightly proud of myself), Seungmin insulted the guys  _ very  _ fiercely, but didn’t really help. I also am happy he didn’t do anything to make the situation worse like kicking one of them in an area I won’t mention. I spoke too soon. I purely adored his fighting spirit, maybe it came from being chased for eternity. Seungmin squirmed, hit, beat, punched. I wasn’t even sure what was going on, at one point. All I could see was a whirl of blood and teeth flying. I tried my best to wriggle out enough space to slam my foot into the guard’s. That caused me to only yelp and mutter curses under my breath.  _ Steel tips. Great.  _

“You think I wouldn’t be prepared?” The guy chuckled. 

Meanwhile, Minnie roundhouse kicked one of the other guys, driving his foot in his stomach. He clutched below his rib cage with a pained expression, making me almost feel bad for him.  _ Almost.  _ The possible alien I.R.E.S.E.L.F. (you know what, I am tired of typing periods. Let me just write “IRESELF”) was after was successfully able to wrestle me out of the man holding me and knocked him out cold, like some of the others.

“Come,” He said a single word and put me under his iron grip. I felt another presence behind me. Surely it was just my imagination. Seungmin’s attention was fixed to the door, dragging me with him. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a voice emitted from where my back was turned. I froze dead in my tracks, so did the boy tugging me along. The man that spoke before clasped my arms and forced them on my back, pulling me out of Seungmin’s grip. More men flooded in, binding us, keeping us from getting away. Tears swam in my eyes as I realized that my nightmares would be becoming a reality, after all. I was stupid to believe there was even a glimmer of hope in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 465
> 
> I REALLY need a riddle, guys. This ending sounds so dark (like my soul)... I swear, I didn’t mean for it to sound like this. Forgive me lol. ALSO I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AHHH I just basically was like: oh I can finish another chapter by Sunday huehue and then I realized today I probably wouldn't be able and should post so…. I also remade my carrd so it actually looks good :) 
> 
> I have also yet to figure out how to link stuff in the notes...


	6. s i x

Being forced to drive to an IRESELF testing facility in some sleek, expensive car while being squished in between two sweaty brutes was about as fun as when you go on a family trip to some cheap museum. Where the supposed “artifacts” are beginning to have dust layering on the surface of the plastic. Not to mention, I  _ know _ the driver was slightly showing off when he revved the engine. No, I wasn’t  _ jealous _ . I don’t care about cars. Plus, it’s healthier to walk, anyway. I also happen to care about the environment, unlike  _ certain people _ .

I was glumly looking out the window, watching the crowded city flash by. Even Seungmin seemed to have lost some of his usual spunk. The driver was humming a song under his breath that I recognized but couldn’t quite remember.  _ God _ , that’s frustrating. 

We arrived in front of a pair of gates that towered above us, casting a shadow darker than the hue of the car. They opened cleanly, only how well-oiled hinges could. A roundabout, like a courtyard, had in the center a single, bare oak tree standing, shivering with frost clinging to its branches. The tree looked about as cold as the atmosphere of the place. Everything looked  _ gray, _ and I don’t think it being the middle of January had anything to do with it. 

A guy in a smoky robe opened the door for us. A name was stitched into the lapel. It read  _ HYUNJIN. _ Wisps of long, black hair fell out of his tailored cap of sorts. He looked too graceful to be in such an angry place like here. No emotion was clear on his face. Maybe  _ disgust _ ? Not that I blame him. I wasn’t really in my finest and Seungmin also wore some of my clothing. Except- The men from before kicked us (quite literally) out. I stumbled out and would’ve hit my head, if it hadn’t been for the guy named Hyunjin. I saw something in his eyes.  _ Sorrow.  _ He felt  _ bad _ for us. 

Steel-Toed Guy lugged us over to room 0325, like it was nothing. He  _ definitely _ worked out. Maybe he used some prisoners for his weight lifting. I hope not. Inside the room, a man in a lab coat sat with a laptop nestled comfortably on his lap. He had a name tag, just like Hyunjin.  _ DR. HAN _ it read. 

“Names?” Dr. Han asked. He seemed very jittery. Currently, he was occupied with a pen.  _ Click, Click, Click _ . Not very safe for the laptop. “I am guessing one of you two is GamerBoiFELIXX, correct? That was the name in the Google Account the search was from.” The embarrassment spread through me, causing a bit of a flush on my skin. 

“That would be me,” I squeaked. “My real name is Lee Yongbok.” I knew they would go through some files. I just  _ hoped _ Seungmin had one. “This is Kim Seungmin.” I pointed over to him, praying that my finger wasn’t visibly shaking.  _ Put on your brave face, Felix _ .

A few taps on the keyboard later, and I heard someone say “The cheetah is fast. Its speed can get up to-” Pink dusted the doctor’s face. 

“Wrong one,” He chuckled. A little while passed and his face paled. “No one that resembles the Seungmin here is shown. Only someone from 423 B.C. I think that was Ancient Greek times?” I slapped myself mentally. Now we would be in more trouble, because Seungmin’s constellation buddies forgot the year we are currently in. “I don’t even think we had this technology back then, so how is that possible?” Great. Just great.

[twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/DivDemiElf)

[ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/DivergentDemiElf%20)

[good carrd](https://divergentdemielf.carrd.co/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 604
> 
> I actually really like this chapter XD. I didn’t plan to make Jinnie and Sungie these characters, but I think it fits. I AM SO SORRY AGAIN 😭 I had a really rough week, that's one. Two, the week before I completely forgot about updating since something came up :c pls forgive me. 


End file.
